Marry U
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: COMPLETED


Marry you

Kyumin story

Rumah kediaman keluarga Cho bisa diibaratkan sebuah istana megah. Gerbang yang berdiri kokoh menyambut siapa saja yang hendak memasukinya. Di balik gerbang itu tersimpan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah, taman yang membentang luas dengan beraneka ragam bunga berjajar member pemandangan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam memasuki pelataran dengan gayanya yang anngun. Dari dalam sana keluarlah sosok sang pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Cho, Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda jangkung dengan kulit putih pucat serta rambut pirang ikalnya itu berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah tegas.

Di belakangnya, sesosok pemuda lain mengikuti. Ia mengenakan pakaian resmi berupa satu stel jas dengan kemeja berwarna soft pink. Wajahnya yang aegyo itu berhasil menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai bodyguard pribadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho, atau dengan kata lain ia adalah bodyguard Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin, nama pemuda aegyo yang kini sedang mengimbangi jalan tuan mudanya. "Tuan muda, Tuan besar Cho ingin Anda menemuinya di ruang pribadi tuan besar." Sesosok maid membungkuk tepat dihadapan kedua namja tersebeut.

"Hm." Gumaman itu menjadi satu-satu jawaban yang diberikan sang tuan muda. "Hyung, kau tunggu aku di ruang kerjaku saja yah." Ia memintah—lebih terdengar seperti perintah—kepada namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

Hanya anggukan kepalanya yang menjadi jawaban atas permintaan itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin segera berlalu menuju ruang kerja sang tuan muda. Ia sempat membungkukkan badan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk menghadap sang ayah. Kedua ayah-anak ini sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Hal itu terlihat dari raut keduanya yang tampak serius.

"Jadi, appa memintaku untuk pergi ke Jepang lusa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Sang pemuda mencoba mengungkapkan rasa protesnya pada sang ayah.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Appa hanya mau urusan bisnis yang ada di Jepang cepat selesai. Lagi pula appa juga memberimu tambahan waktu untuk berlibur di sana." Sang appa sepertinya masih kekeh meminta anaknya pergi ke Jepang.

"Lalu, apa aku berangkat sendiri?" Sesungguhnya dalam hati Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin ikut serta bersamanya. Tapi rasa gengsinya telah membuatnya batal untuk mengutarakan keinginan itu secara eksplisit pada sang ayah.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sungmin akan ikut bersamamu." Jawaban sang appa sukses melahirkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Jika bukan karena manner yang diajarkan padanya, bisa dipastikan ia akan melompat dan meneriakkan kata 'Yes!' Sekuat dan sekeras mungkin. Sebagai bentuk rasa bahagianya saat itu.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Sungmin. Entah karena memang sudah terbiasa bersama atau mungkin ada alasan lain yang membuatnya selalu ingin berada di dekat hyungnya yang sejak bertahun-tahun menemaninya—sebagai seorang bodyguard sekaligus teman dekatnya.

Sejak usia 13 tahun—atau lebih kurang tujuh tahun yang lalu—Sungmin sudah menjadi orang terpercaya ayahnya untuk menjaganya. Awalnya ia sempat ragu pada kemampuan remaja aegyo itu. Karena dilihat dari manapun Sungmin amat tidak cocok bertugas menjadi seorang bodyguard.

Bagaimana tidak, Lee Sungmin adalah namja yang sangat menyukai warna pink, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan namun juga sangat manis, belum lagi tatapan mata polosnya membuat sosok aegyo itu terlihat semakin manis.

Terlebih, tinggi badan Sungmin yang tidak lebih dari tinngi Kyuhyun membuatnya benar-benar tidak percaya jika orang yang samalah yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari segerombolan preman yang hendak merampok uang jajannya.

Namun, disisi lain Kyuhyun amat mengagumi sosok Sungmin, dan hal inilah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa sosok hyungnya itu dapat diandalkan. Kemampuan bela dirinya jelas tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Ia menguasai beladiri dengan maupun tanpa senjata. Selain itu namja manis itu juga merupakan sosok yang tangguh dan kuat di mata Kyuhyun.

Terbukti ia merupakan namja yang tak akan membiarkan air matanya menetes karena luka, terkadang ia berpikir mengapa Sungmin mau menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dan ia rela melakukan pekerjaan berat ini hanya untuk sang adik yang berada jauh darinya. Ia menjadi kuat dan tangguh, namun ramah dan penyayang disaat yang bersamaan karena ia tak mau mengecewakan sang adik, juga tak mau membuatnya hawatir.

Itulah sosok Sungmin yang selalu ia kagumi, sosok yang mampu mengisi kekosongan dan mencairkan kebekuan hatinya sejak sang ibu tiada, sosok Sungmin yang menyayanginya dan melindunginya sekuat tenaga membuatnya mengikrarkan sebuah janji dalam hati. Ia, Cho Kyuhyun, suatu saat nanti ingin melindungi Lee Sungmin dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa secepat itu?" Sungmin menatap sosok jangkung di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Menuntut penjelasan atas berita yang baru saja diperolehnya.

"Entahlah hyung, Appa yang memintaku berangkat lusa. Beliau sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Kyuhyun member jeda pada kalimat selanjutnya. "Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku hyung." Jawaban dari Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak member kepuasan pada Sungmin, namun ia tetap mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

Bagi Sungmin sosok Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Karena selain sebagai tuan muda yang harus ia lindungi, Kyuhyun juga teman dekat dan dongsaeng yang menganggap keberadaan Sungmin di dunia ini menjadi berarti. Itulah sebabnya menjadi sangat dekat. Bukan hanya sebagai bodyguard dengan 'tuannya', namun mereka juga teman berbagai suka dan duka.

Senyuman dibibir namja aegyo itu semakin mengembang, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun telah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu? Entahlah, Sungmin masih belum mengetahui jawabannya sampai saat ini.

.

.

"Hyung, aku lelah sekali… ternyata hanya untuk memenangkan saham saja membutuhkan kecerdikan dan persiapan yang tidak main-main…" Keluh Kyuhyun samba melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya.

"Hm, aku juga lelah. Menunggumu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kupahami membuatku bosan… Tidak menarik sama sekali." Sungmin duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di hadapan tuan mudanya. Ia mengambil sebuah kaleng berisi soda setelah melepas jaket hitamnya, menyisakan kaos putih yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam kebisuan masing-masing. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya suara tenggakan minuman yang menjadi penyemarak kesunyian di ruang itu.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus segera pergi tidur." Ucap Sungmin tegas diiringi senyuman yang menanpakkan gigi kelincinya yang tertata rapi. Imut, itulah kesan yang tertangkap di benak Kyuhyun saat mendapati senyum sang bodyguarnya tersebut.

"Ne, kau juga cepat tidur hyung. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan ke Shibuya." Dengan gerakan kilat Kyuhyun melepas kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian menanggalakan celana panjangnya. Tanpa terlebih dulu mengganti piama tidur, sosok jangkung itu segera bergelung di balik gumpalan selimut tebal. Hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. 'Ck, dasar! Usia boleh 20 tapi kelakuan tetap saja masih balita…' Gerutunya dalam hati. "Childish!"Gumamnya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan satu stel piyama berwarna coklat pastel.

Seusainya, Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Kyuhyun. Dalam kamar mewah itu terdapat dua buah ranjang queen size, satu wear drop dan satu kamar mandi. Tak lupa sebuah pantry yang menyediakan beraneka makanan dengan beragam jenis. Serta tak lupa, sebuah televise LCD yang tertata rapi dihadapannya lengkap dengan satu set home theater.

Mata Sungmin memandang lembut pada sosok yang kini tengah terlelap dihadapannya, wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang. "Aku ingin selalu bersamanya…" Tiba-tiba bibir kelinci Sungmin menggumam pelan. Sebuah gumaman yang berasal dari hatinya. "Melindunginya… dengan seluruh kemampuanku…" Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menarik nafas pelan. "Karena dia begitu berharga…" Usai mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya, ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, sempat ia membuka mata hanya untuk sekali lagi melihat sosok tuan mudanya. "Sleep well, Kyu."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sungmin sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dalam alam mimpi yang membuainya kini. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok yang sedari tadi ia pikir telah terlelap kini membuka matanya, menampakkan senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia berikan pada siapapun.

"Saranghae… Hyung."

.

.

Dua orang pemuda dengan baju casual tengah berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan Shibuya, keduanya kini menyusuri area taman bermain yang terlatak di pusat kota. "Sepi sekali. Padahal seharusnya tempat ini penuh oleh pengunjung." Pemuda berkaos pink dengan topi hitam beraksen pink itu menggumam pelan. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman dengan suasana sepi ini.

"Yah, dengan begitu kita bisa menikmati permainan dengan tenang kan?" Kyuhyun segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang pinky boy dengan penuh semangat. "Nah, Kajja!" Ucapnya masih dengan berlari menggenggam erat tangan lawan bicaranya. Membuat sang empu merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

"Wah, ternyata permainan disini banyak sekali. Aku mau mencobanya Kyu…" Tanpa sadar Sungmin memanggil sang tuan muda dengan namanya langsung, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum nenatap sosok disampingnya. 'Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku juga hyung, dan aku senang melihat sisi lain dirimu. Sisi lain yang terlihat lebih hidup.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Disana memang lumayan banyak pengunjung, tidak seperti di depan yang terkesan sepi, di dalam banyak sekali orang yang mengantri untuk sekedar dapat menikmati wahana permainan yang telah disediakan.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seharian ini sangat menikmati liburan mereka. Terutama sang namja aegyo, ia bahkan banyak tertawa lepas dan bahkan ia berlarian untuk membeli makanan manis faforitnya. Sungguh, dimata Kyuhyun saat ini sosok Sungmin sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sosok tegas dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan itu kini menjelma menjadi sosok yang ceria dan kekanakan.

Namun inilah yang ia nanti, dimana hyung yang sangat ia sayangi—ralat cintai—bisa tertawa bersamanya. Bercerita dan membagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Huwaaaa! Menyenangkan sekali liburannya. Gomawo Kyu~" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena keimutan hyungnya itu.

"Ne, Minnie hyung. Aku senang melihatmu sebahagia ini." Senyum yang sama juga terpoles di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Minnie? Siapa itu?" Sungmin menetap Kyuhyun penasaran dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau hyung. Itu panggilan untukmu semenjak kau mau memanggil namaku…"

"Oh—Apa? Aku memanggil namamu? Maksudku…" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun, tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan? Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia memanggil nama Tuan mudaya dengan nama langsung. Tanpa embel-embel tuan muda?

"Ne, kau sedari tadi memanggiku 'Kyu'. Dan aku senang mendengarnya…"

"Apa? Ah… Mian tuan muda, seharusnya tadi kau mengingatkanku. Itu tidak sopan…" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf. Hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Kyu saja. Dan jangan melawan." Seringai terpasang diwajah Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin membatalkan kalimat protesnya.

.

.

Kini keheningan mewarnai keduanya. Mereka telah terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara bising membangunkan keduanya dari alam lain. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju arah suara itu, tepatnya berasal dari gang sepi yang ada di depan mereka.

Pemandangan yang menyapa mata Kyuhyun membuatnya geram. Di hadapannya telah tergeletak orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya, dan kini mereka dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Sungmin baru sampai di tempat kejadian. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam itu berbalik menatap dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di pintu gang.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun itu, hm?" Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat. Dengan sigap Sungmin segera mengacungkan revolvernya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Tuan mudanya.

"Bagus sekali. Akhirnya kau yang datang ke tempat ini. Oh iya, maaf yah. Aku membunuh orang-orang suruhan appamu ini. Kerana mereka sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahu keberdaanmu."

"Jangan mendekat!" Seru Sungmin begitu menyadari orang-orang itu semakin mendekati tempat mereka.

"Kami tak ada urusan denganmu. Kami hanya butuh kepala tuan mudamu untuk boss kami."

"Hm, dalam mimpimu." Sungmin menanggapi dengan santai.

Tak lama suara tembakan terdengar bersahutan mengisi sunyinya malam yang kini mulai merayap di atas singgahsana. Memberi gambaran langit gelap tanpa bintang yang hanya disinari cahaya redup sang bulan.

Pertarungan itu semakin mendekati akhir, hanya tinggal satu lawan satu. Sungmin berhasil melumpuhkan dua diantara tiga orang itu, meski beberapa anggota tubuhnya ada yang terluka karena tembakan, namun yang jelas ia bisa melindungi tuan mudanya dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya.

Hanya tersisa satu peluru terakhir pada revolver peraknya. Dan ini kesampatan terakhirnya untuk mengalahkan lawannya yang juga sama terlukanya dengan dia. Keduanya menampakkan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memandang nyalang satu sama lain.

Dan perkelahian keduanya tak dapat dihindari lagi, pukulan dan tendangan meluncur dengan indah mewarnai pertarungan satu lawan satu itu. Dan pada puncaknya Sungmin berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Meskipun kini luka lebam dan aliran darah telah meramaikan tubuhnya, tak sedikitpun ia merasakan sakit. Ia tersenyumm dengan manis saat mendapati orang yang mati-matian ia lindungi kini berjalan menghampirinya.

Wajah Kyuhyun menyiratkan rasa hawatir yang mendalam saat melihat luka yang tercetak jelas di wajah aegyo orang yang disayanginya. Sungguh, ia ingin memeluk Sungmin dan melindunginya, bukan malah sebaliknya. Namun apa daya, menghadapi salah satu dari mereka saja ia kuwalahan. Dan pada akhirnya Sungminlah yang membuat orang itu KO seketika.

"Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan menerjang tubuh Sungmin. Tepat sebelum sebuah peluru menembus punggung Sungmin. Kini giliran Sungmin yang menatap panic tuan mudanya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari punggungnya.

"Kyuuuuuuuu! Ierona… Kyu…" Sungmin semakin panic saat kedua mata Kyuhyun kini meredup. Tanpa sadar air mata yang selama ini ia sembunyikan menetes deras membasahi pipi putinya.

"Hyung, kau menangis? Tak kusangka akulah orang pertama yang melihat air matamu sejak tujuh tahun silam… hei, sudahlah. Sekarang giliranku melindungi orang yang paling berharga unt—Akh!" Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti oleh erangan kesakitan. Nafasnya kian memburu dengan kesadaran yang menipis. Ia bisa merasakan dekapan Sungmin di tubuhnya sebelum gelap menelan kesadarannya.

.

.

Sungmin memandang nanar sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan ICU itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan kehawatiran yang kentara, bahkan ia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ia menitikkan air mata. Air mata yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik sifat tegarnya. Air mata kasih sayang.

Dalam kegundahan menanti kabar dari sang Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun, mendadak seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Tu-tuan besar?" Gugup Sungmin saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyu?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu dengan nada tenang, tak sedikitpun tersirat kemarahan dalam kalimatnya.

"Dia tertembak, karena mencoba melindungiku. Padahal seha—"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu." Pria itu menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya terlihat sangat tertekan dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

Keduanya kini larut dalam keheningan, sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan keduanya. Di balik pintu itu, sosok dokter dengan name tag Kim Heechul muncul. Wajahnya pias, dan sepertinya beliau akan membawakan kabar yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

"Tuan Cho, mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Peluru itu masih belum berhasil dikeluarkan dari rongga dadanya." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "Itulah yang mengakibatkan Tuan Cho tak sadarkan diri. Saya rekomendasikan agar tuan Cho ditangani oleh dokter ahli dengan peralatan yang lebih canggih untuk mengeluarkan peluru itu." Dr Heechul menatap wajah di depannya dengan tatapn serius.

"Baiklah, apapun. Asalkan Kyuhyun dapat diselamatkan." Jawab appa Kyuhyun mantap, Sungmin yang ada disampingnya juga menunjukkan tatapan meng-iya-kan.

"Baiklah, secepatnya akan saya siapkan keberangkatan tuan Cho Kyuhyun ke Jerman. Permisi." Dr. Heechul. Ia membungkukkan badan sebelum menghilang dari hadapan dua orang itu.

.

.

Sesoso pemuda menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang berada tepat di depannya. Hari ini merupakan hari bahagia, senyum manispun terpoles indah di bibir soft pink nya. Namun, entah mengapa mata itu menyiratkan kehampaan dan kekosongan. Ada sebuah bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Dan itulah alas an mengapa sorot matanya sedikit pudar oleh kehampaan.

"Hyung, apa aku cocok memakai pakaian ini?" Seorang namja memasuki ruangan dengan dominasi warna pink dan putih itu, wajah manisnya menampakkan kegelisahan dan rasa gugup yang kentara. Ia berjalan menghampiri hyung tercintanya dengan bibir yang di gigit kuat. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ne, nae dongsaeng pasti cocok mengenakan pakaian apapun." Ucapnya memperhatikan sosok sang adik yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu mengenakan satu stel tuxedo dengan warna putih cerah, menampakkan tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut sempurna. Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu menatap takjub sosok yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. Sosok manis yang sangat dimanjanya.

"Seharusnya bukan aku, tapi hyung dulu yang menikah." Gumaman lirih itu terdengar juga oleh namja di depannya. Ia memandang takjub pada ucapan sang adik.

"Hyukkie, kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Ini memang sudah jalannya kau mendahuluiku." Ia mengelus rambut sang adik penuh sayang. "Ne, sebagai seorang lady harusnya kau mengenakan gaun tadi, bukannya tuxedo." Melihat ekspresi kesal sang adik membuatnya melepaskan tawa ringan yang tulus.

"Hyuuuuuuung! Aish, itu hanya cerita lalu hyung sudahlah jangan diingat lagi. Aku malu!" Teriaknya sambil menghentakkan kaki, sementara hyungnya menatap dengan mata polos seolah tanpa dosa.

"Huft, tak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu…" Hyukjae menggenggam tangan halus hyungnya. "Semoga Kyunnie segera kembali, aku tak mau melihat hyungku menunggu bocah nakal itu terlalu lama…" Ucapan itu berhasil membuat pipi namja bernama Sungmin itu merona merah. Membuatnya semakin manis dalam balutan suit putih dengan aksen pink itu.

"Kau merindukannya yah hyung? Aigoooo… Minnie hyung merona saat aku membicarakan tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun… Hahahaha…" Tawa Hyukjae dengan menampilkan gummy smilenya yang memukau.

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie… Jangan menggodaku! Aku memang mencintainya tapi… itu tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Aku hanya mantan bodyguardnya sedangkan dia adalah tuan muda. Tak mungkin langit dan bumi dipersatukan." Lirih Sungmin. Sejak kejadian yang hampir menewaskan Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu, Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah mendengar kabar pemuda itu.

Rasa sesal bergumul di hatinya, saat sebuah kenyataan ia tak mampu melindungi orang yang sampai detik ini ia cintai membuatnya merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang, ia merasa tak pantas mencintai sosok yang berhasil membawa hati dan kebahagiaannya.

Apa boleh buat, ia menciantai pemuda itu. Namun, harapan itu kian menipis seiring berjalannya sang waktu. Meski cinta di hatinya semakin tumbuh pesat. Namun kembali kenyataan membuatnya menyerah pada takdir. Takdir yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau salah hyung. Bahkan bumu dan langit pun saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka saling melengkapi, untuk kelangsungan kehidupan yang ada." Pandangan mata Hyukjae terlihat lembut.

"Kau tau, aku dan Donghae juga. Kami ibarat langit dan bumi. Tapi karena langit dan bumi yang saling mencintai itulah tercipta kehidupan diantaranya. Dan aku percaya, hyung akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu secepatnya." Ia tersenyum lembut. Sungmin yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Jika memang cintanya pada Kyuhyun tak dapat ia raih, maka biarlah kebahagiaan membawanya ketempat yang seharusnya ia berada. Meski sejauh dan selama apapun, ia akan menunggu sang takdir membawa kebahagiaan untuknya.

.

.

Pintu gereja terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok manis yang berdiri berdampingan. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat sang pendeta berdiri, di hadapan sang pendeta sosok tinggi jangkung berambut ikal sedang membelakangi kedua orang tersebut.

Hyukjae merekahkan senyumannya saat mengetahui siapa pemuda yang berdiri di depan altar tersebut, ia edarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sosok lain yang berdiri dengan senyum merekah kearahnya. Sebuah anggukan menjadi satu-satunya komunikasi antara keduanya.

"Hyung, kurasa permohonanku memang dikabulkan." Ucap Hyukjae tepat sebelum langkah kaki mereka sampai di depan altar.

Kedua mata Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya begitu ia sampai di depan altar. Di hadapannya berdiri orang yang selama ini ia cintai, orang yang setahun ini menghilang entah kemana. Orang yang memenuhi hatinya dengan rasa rindu yang mendesak.

"Hyung, apa kabar? Mian aku menghilang selama ini… Tapi aku kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak mungkin ku tunda lagi…" Ucapnya.

"Sungmin hyung, aku mencintai sejak pertama aku melihat kesungguhanmu melindungiku. Mungkin awalnya berasal dari rasa kagum yang mendalam, namun aku sadar jika itu bukan rasa kagum, melainkan rasa cinta…"

"Ta—tapi… aku telah membuatmu terlu—"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan Sungmin dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir lembut itu. "Bukan salahmu hyung, akulah yang ingin melindungimu." Katanya.

Sungmin masih berdiri antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan keberadaan sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang ia cintai dan ia rindukan selama ini. Bahkan ia merasa ini hanya mimpi dan hayalan semata, ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya tentang pernyataan cinta dari pemuda yang sangat ia impikan.

"Ini pasti mimpi…" Gumamnya pelan. Sungmin tak ingin bangun jika ini memang mimpi, karena jika ia terbangun maka segala yang ia dengar dan ia lihat akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memang egois, tapi apa daya ia memang mencintai tuan mudanya dengan segenap hati yang ia miliki.

"Aku memang mencintaimu… tapi aku tau jika ini hanya mimpi, biarkan aku tetap berada dalam alam mimpiku…" Kata Sungmin, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung ini bukan mimpi. Percayalah, inilah hari yang kau nanti selama ini…" Pekik Hyukjae di sebelah Sungmin. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa ini memang bukan mampi.

"Ne, karena kau juga mencintaiku maka… Maukah kau menikah denganku hyung? Would you marry me?" Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Sungmin, tangannya menggenggam kotak kecil berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan yang indah.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mulutnya terasa kelu menerima kebahagiaan yang sangat ia nanti selama ini. Air mata kebahagiaan pun mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya saat Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Akhirnya hari itu, hari dimana ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Seolah lengkap sudah bagian dari dirinya yang dulu sempat hilang. Hari suci itu, menrupakan hari pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Hari dimana tawa dan air mata bersatu dalam hembusan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Hyukkie, Hae, mianhaeyo… seharusnya ini hari bahagia kalian tapi…"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku senang kau bisa menemukan cintamu… kami ikut bahagia…" Potong Hyukjae sambil memeluk erat hyungnya tersayang.

"Kalian capat menyusul yah hyungdeul…" Kyuhyun menyeringai pada dua orang yang berjasa besar pada dirinya itu.

"Yak… Kau itu… ini juga seharusnya jadi acara kami magnae…" Balas Donghae yang membuat yang lain tertawa bahagia.

.

.

END


End file.
